leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG188
| en_ed= | ja_op=スパート！ | ja_ed=私、負けない！ ～ハルカのテーマ～ | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboard=小山賢 | director=小山賢 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=AG181-AG192 | footnotes=* }} Pinch Healing! (Japanese: ポケモンセンターはおおいそがし！ The Pokémon Center is Very Busy!) is the 188th episode of the , and the 462nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 17, 2006 and in the United States on February 3, 2007. Blurb At the Fennel Valley Pokémon Center, Ash is practicing attacks with his Pokémon while Brock is excited to be cooking with Nurse Joy. His excitement quickly disappears when he finds Nurse Joy unconscious on the floor. They put her in bed, and Professor Oak says she needs rest. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is incredibly lost from when Harley sent them blasting off, and to choose their path, Jessie throws a stick that hits several Pokémon and damages a small bus passing on the road below. The bus belongs to a Pokésitter named Matt, who is looking after several Pokémon. Ash, Brock, Professor Oak, and Scott go to pick him and the Pokémon up. Scott tows the bus back while the kids take care of the Pokémon, but a Bagon runs off and Ash and Matt are unable to catch it. The rest of the Pokémon are brought to the Pokémon Center where May and Max look after them, including a Larvitar that likes to use Sandstorm. Ash and Matt see the Bagon jump off a cliff and fall into a raging river where it is then attacked by Carvanha. Ash has Pikachu and Sceptile help, with the Bagon eventually falling into Matt's arms. Unfortunately, the adventure has made Bagon sick. They bring it back to the Pokémon Center where Professor Oak and Brock attempt to make it well. While the other kids wait, Team Rocket comes in disguised as "assistant Pokésitters" and steals all the other Pokémon. They take off in their balloon, but Larvitar brings them down with a Sandstorm. Back at the Pokémon Center, Bagon has gotten worse, but Nurse Joy is better. She manages to heal Bagon, and Scott fixes the bus. As Matt prepares to leave with the Pokémon, the kids say goodbye, while Ash receives some good news—Brandon has returned, so Ash can have his rematch. Plot Outside the Pokémon Center, is busy for his rematch and trying to develop his unique battle style. , , and practice attacking pins. Meanwhile, is excited to prepare breakfast with Nurse Joy. His thoughts are cut off when he hears a crash and ’s cry. He rushes to the kitchen and finds Nurse Joy unconscious on the floor, her face red. Nurse Joy is taken to a spare room, tucked into bed as announces to everyone that she has the . Max adds that it was probably induced by the added stress of Ash and ’s battles. The professor suggests for her to rest, even though they know she is devoted to her work. Nurse Joy wakes up and tries to get out of bed, but she is too weak. Professor Oak insists for her to rest as everyone volunteers to cover for her. is hiking back after Harley's Cacturne sent them blasting off previously. They run into a fork in the road, and Jessie throws a stick, hitting a and a . Gloom fires up into a tree, paralyzing an on a branch. , it falls off the tree and rolls down a hill before plunging off a cliff, crashing into a bus and exploding, stopping the bus. The driver, a Pokésitter named , informs the Pokémon Center that in his care got hurt and need attention. Ash receives the call and Max informs Professor Oak. The center has a car, so Oak gets Scott to drive everyone to the location. Matt is busy trying to calm his Pokémon as Ash and approach. They load all the Pokémon onto the car, relieved that no serious injuries occurred. Scott hooks the damaged bus to the car. Team Rocket watches from atop the cliff and decide to steal the Pokémon and evolve them. The last of Matt’s Pokémon, , runs off after watching and fly around. Matt and Ash chase after Bagon while everyone else heads back to the Pokémon Center. Bagon jumps off a rock in its attempt to , but it crashes into the ground. When Ash tries to help it up, Bagon attacks with before running off. Back at the Pokémon Center, Max feeds and . Whismur cries and Max pets it, calming it and getting it to eat. May plays with and , bouncing a ball with them, but notices hiding from her. May pets it, scaring Larvitar into attacking with , pushing her back. Brock's Marshtomp uses to heal . The Pokémon situation appears to be resolved, and Oak commends Brock's ability to comfort Pokémon. Scott is busy repairing the truck as Samuel comes by, informing Scott that hasn’t returned yet. Matt and Ash are still looking for Bagon, finding it atop a high cliff, making another attempt to fly. It jumps and crashes into the river. The fast current takes it downstream as Ash and Matt follow. Bagon manages to climb onto an isolated rock, but wild attack. Pikachu's stops them from attacking, but more Carvanha are approaching. Ash throws a log, forming a bridge from the rock to the opposite shore. As Bagon begins to cross, the Carvanha start devouring the tree, forcing Bagon back. Ash sends out Sceptile to jump onto the log, sending Bagon flying high. Matt catches Bagon, but it suddenly develops a fever. Nurse Joy is still bedridden, frustrated at the fact that she cannot help. She notices the Larvitar in the door and it attacks Professor Oak with Sandstorm. Max informs Oak about Bagon as Ash and Matt rush in with Bagon on a stretcher. Brock and Oak take Bagon into the to treat it. Outside, Team Rocket prepares a disguise to set their plan into motion. Inside, Matt is upset about how the Pokémon got hurt, blaming himself for it. As Max and May feed the remaining Pokémon, Matt notices how Max comforts Whismur by petting it and how May does the same with Larvitar. The Emergency Room doors open and Brock announces that Bagon is doing better. A disguised Team Rocket comes in, proclaiming themselves as part of a Pokésitter Union, cramming all the Pokémon into a cart. Matt knows something is amiss as Team Rocket deploys smoke to make a getaway. As everyone pursues Team Rocket, Bagon's fever suddenly escalates, prompting Oak and Brock to treat it. Nurse Joy steps in, fully dressed and rested, to help Bagon. She quickly feeds Bagon medicine. Meanwhile, everyone else catches up to Team Rocket as they take off in their balloon. Ash orders Pikachu to attack with Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket exposes the young Pokémon hanging off the bottom of the basket. Knowing that Pikachu’s attack would harm the Pokémon, Pikachu backs off. It appears Team Rocket will get away, but May quickly orders Larvitar to use Sandstorm. The attack goes upward and brings the balloon down. The young Pokémon land unscathed as Ash and friends secure them. Team Rocket is not willing to give up as Jessie and James send out and . With the Pokémon safe, Ash orders Pikachu to use , sending Team Rocket blasting off. When Ash and friends return to the Pokémon Center, Brock informs them that Bagon's fever has subsided. The next morning, Scott arrives with the bus fully repaired. Matt thanks the group as he and the Pokémon depart. Samuel arrives and informs that Brandon found the Pokémon he was looking for and that he is returning for the rematch. Major events * is revealed to have added back to his team and sent back to Professor Oak's Laboratory. * is revealed to have found the he left to search for, being ready for a rematch with Ash. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * Scott * * Samuel Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * * * (×3) * (multiple) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * The plot for this episode contains elements from A Chansey Operation (in which and had to help take care of Pokémon involved in an accident), A Corphish Out of Water (which featured a -infested river), and Let Bagons be Bagons (which featured a who dreamed of flying). ** In The Brockster Is In!, a later episode that also occurred near the end of a series, again treats a daycare worker's sick Pokémon in Nurse Joy's absence. ** In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Ash and his friends also take care of a Pokémon Center in Nurse Joy's absence. Errors * When blasts off, and are nowhere to be seen. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |sv= }} 188 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak de:SOS in den Bergen es:EP465 fr:AG188 ja:AG編第188話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第187集